U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,628 Sanchez; Mary M. Jun. 18, 1991
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,086 Eggen; Kathleen R. Mar. 18, 1997
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,725 Witczak; Pamela A. Dec. 30, 1991
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,876 Scullin; Mary E. Jan. 6, 1987
U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,960 Hemming; Valda K. Apr. 23, 1991
Women have had trouble finding clothing that is functional for wear when nursing babies. What many women""s desires is something comfortable and tasteful, yet convenient when nursing. Women want clothing which allows for easy access to breast at appropriate times. Therefore, the nursing session can be fulfilled without a hassle. Some women must move the top garment to access her brassiere. The garment designs normally require the wearer to use two hands to move the garment open, usually by way of a button or snap. This is an inconvenience to the wearer since some women have one hand on a baby and the other to access breast. Unfortunately it takes two hands to unbutton or unsnap the garment. Also, most nursing brassieres require the need for dexterous manipulation. The average nursing brassiere is usually constructed with some type of fastener in order to open and close a brassiere cup. The awkwardness of the prior designs and the need for dextrous manipulation of the clothing and brassiere for a breast exposer are particularly an undesirable feature. Previous attempts to provide suitable clothing have typically been characterized by either: 1. a slit or flap type offering no support. Therefore, the women had to wear a brassiere also. 2. a bodice type with stretchable fabric straps, therefore when pulled downward the entire breast is exposed not allowing for discreteness. This design also offers very little support. What is needed is a single self-sufficient garment suitable for nursing. A garment with adequate support, that is attractive with easy access to breast while still being discrete.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide for a nursing brassiere garment that can be worn without the need of a conventional brassiere for easy access to breast.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a nursing brassiere garment that offers support and is aesthetically pleasing .
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide for a nursing brassiere garment that does not require the need for dexterous manipulation while the breast cups are being opened and closed.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide for a nursing brassiere garment which can comfortably expand and contract as is common in lactating breast. The ability to expand and contract is derived from the stretchable fabric which is utilized and also facilitates the opening and closing of the breast cup.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide for a nursing brassiere garment that can be worn other than in nursing. When the top front panel and front yoke panel are combined into a single piece to form an outside panel.
The problems mentioned are in large measure solved by an innovative garment invention. That is to say, the invention hereof provides an attractive garment which is self sufficiently. It is supportive and does not need the additional security of a brassiere. The opening and closing of a breast cup to access breast milk for baby are done by separating top front panel from front yoke panel and do not require any fastening means. The brassiere garment optionally provides sleeves for additional aesthetics. The present invention also provides a skirt for a tasteful effect. The straps are reinforced with a tightly woven stretchable mesh fabric which is sandwiched between the topside fabric and underside fabric. This allows for better support. An elastic band which is attached along a lower edge of front bottom panel and lower edge of back panel allowing for additional support. It should also be noted that the top front panel and the front yoke panel may be combined or attached to form a single panel therefore garments can be worn other than in nursing.
The nursing brassiere garment operates as follows; the object of the design is so as not to have to bother with an undergarment, that being a nursing brassiere, or an overgarment, that being a nursing garment. When the nursing brassiere has garment attached it becomes less troublesome to access breast milk for babies consumption.
When a nursing session is to take place, the mother simply pulls down on top front panel 40 while front yoke panel 32 remains, therefor the breast is suitably exposed for nursing baby.
The midriff panel 20 is desirable if the woman prefers to hide her midriff. The midriff panel 20 does not interfere in any way with the pull down function of the top front panel 40.
The straps 30 deform and elongate slightly to accommodate this motion.
The sleeves 14 and 18 do not interfere with the operation of accessing breast milk.
When the nursing session is complete, the top front panel 40 is simply grasped and pulled over breast and the nursing brassiere garment resumes its original shape.
Therefore the brassiere garment provides a garment which is attractive yet convenient and self sufficient.